1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for aiming firearms, and particularly to a suspended gun rest for use with a rifle that permits the shooter to easily adjust his aim both vertically and horizontally, and then locks into place, providing a stable rest without removing the rifle from the rest.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a firearm, particularly a rifle, for hunting or the like, it is often desirable to use a support to steady one's aim. It can be difficult to accurately sight a moving target and keep one's aim on the mark while moving the rifle smoothly to keep track of the target, whether holding the rifle in a standing or sitting position. Although tripods and other similar supports have been used for this purpose in the past, the variable nature of the terrain often does not permit the proper stable use of tripods, and, more importantly, such supports only provide support of the firearm which is fixed in both the horizontal and vertical directions, thus severely limiting the range of motion and not allowing a hunter to properly track a moving target. It would be desirable to provide a gun rest that can be suspended from an elevated support, and that can further be easily adjusted both horizontally and vertically. Thus, a suspended gun rest solving the aforementioned problems is desired.